


Cute Bartenders and Kisses

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bartender Peter, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Tony spends his nights in three places: the office, the lab and the local bar. He never expects to find a potential partner in either of the places, and on New Year's Eve of all nights!





	Cute Bartenders and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh this was a prompt given by a very good friend of mine and damn I think I got too invested in this whole set-up. I already want to turn it into a short fic!!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

After a long day at work, Tony wanted to do one thing: head down to his favourite bar and be consumed by self-pity and alcohol. Jimmy’s was only a block and a half away from Stark Industries, which explained his frequent visits. It also had late closing hours, so no matter what time he finished work for the day he could feel happy with the knowledge that he’d still be able to grab a quick drink before isolating himself to his lab or (on a rare occasion) pass out on his bed.

Tony knew pretty much all the members of staff by name now – even the cleaners, since he’d often stay long enough to catch them beginning their shifts at closing time.

Which is why, when he walks through the tatty door that lead to a basement transformed into a bar, the musky smell of alcohol and old wooden furniture hitting his senses at full force, he’s confused to be greeted by a new face behind the bar.

A head of messy, brown locks popped up from behind the bar to reveal pale creamy skin and beautiful brown eyes. Pearly white teeth bit gently into pink lips, long fingers wrapped around two glasses. The newbie began filling them up with beer and handing them over to a couple guys sat on stools, watching the small TV that hung above the bar.

Tony approached the bar slowly, taking in the innocent appearance of the new bartender. He was cute, there was no denying that. However, it seemed almost too young to be working in a bar.

Obviously he wasn’t though; Tony knew Jimmy (the owner) well and that guy stuck to the law like no other bar owner he’s met before. It’s probably one of the other reason’s that Tony likes this place.

“How can I help you, sir?” the young bartender spoke, propping his elbows up on the bar counter and leaning closer to Tony with a bright smile. Tony tried not to focus so much on how, with his shirt sleeves rolled up, the brunette’s arms looked well-toned.

“Just a scotch on the rocks please, kid.” Tony said, sliding onto a free barstool. From this distance, Tony could smell the sweet lavender scented aroma of the young bartender. It was unlike anyone else in the room – unlike anyone else who worked here, in fact – and it was unbelievably intoxicating. He wondered, if the flirtatious smile the kid was offering nearby customers was anything to go by, the scent had been on purpose; luring people in and convincing them to buy more.

Whether it was done on purpose or not, it was certainly working.

Tony kept his eyes trained on the kid as he ducked down to grab a small glass, setting up Tony’s drink with such skill that he could almost fool Tony of his age. Clearly, the kid had experience in bars.

Dropping some fresh ice into the glass, the kid masterfully poured the drink over them and slid the glass across the smooth surface of the bar towards Tony in a swift flick of the wrist. Tony blinked and the kid had swiped his money from the counter, the change being handed to him with a wide smile and a wink.

Tony fixed the kid with a suspicious look, taking a cautious sip of his drink and having to hold back his surprise as the sweet taste hit his tongue. This was, by far, the best scotch he’d drunk in a long time. He told the kid as much.

“I’m not just a pretty face, sir.” the brunette smirked, throwing another glance to Tony before gliding across to the other side of the bar to serve a newcomer. Tony smiled, watching the graceful movements of the kid as he swirled his drink in its glass, taking a sip occasionally.

The kid was definitely easy on the eyes, Tony noted, eyes falling to watch how his hips swayed with his light steps. He had a thin waist and long legs – combined with his perfect posture, Tony figured he must be a dancer. Well, alongside being a bartender, of course.

Tony had to shake his head and take a big gulp of his drink to clear his head of thoughts of the kid dancing.

The TV above his head grows louder as it shows a crowd of people standing in the centre of New York, awaiting the arrival of the New Year. Tony sighed, trying not to think about how ironic it was that ‘billionaire, playboy Tony Stark’ was spending New Year’s Eve alone whilst all those people were happy and in love. At this stage in his life, Tony had just come to accept the fact that he clearly wasn’t made for love or relationships.

Hell, he struggled to keep his friendships with Pepper and Happy strong and healthy.

The kid returned just in time to draw Tony’s mind out of the dark place it was inevitably heading towards. He dropped a couple of dirty glasses into the dishwasher and shut the door with a careful thrust of his hip, catching Tony’s gaze. Tony raised his eyebrows at the kid but said nothing about it.

“So, what’s the reason for you working New Year’s Eve? Surely you’d prefer to be out with your friends or something.” Tony asked, leaning closer to the cute bartender with a small smile.

The kid laughed, leaning back to rest on the shelves behind him. “Nah, I didn’t have anything better to do so I told Jimmy to take the night off.” With a shrug and a carefree smile, the kid was the epitome of peaceful. Something Tony rarely felt.

“Shame, cute kid like you should be out their meeting people.” the compliment slipped from Tony’s lips before he could catch himself.

Smirking, a glint of mischief in his eyes, the kid leant his arms on the bar counter to be closer to Tony in order for him to hear his next words that would have otherwise gotten lost in the cheerful shouts of customers. “Am I not meeting people here?”

Tony didn’t need to hear to playful tone of the kid’s voice to know he was clearly referencing to him. A blush almost made its way onto the older man’s face, but he composed himself and just fixed the kid with a curious raise of his eyebrows. Tony didn’t get the chance to reply with anything because at that moment the TV rose in volume, followed by the few people still in the bar, as the countdown to the New Year finally began.

People rose their half-emptied glasses, swaying slightly and clapping each other’s backs as they began calling out the numbers from 10 to 0. Tony watched with a faded smile, eyes falling on a couple in the corner that were already kissing – 6 seconds early but who was counting?

One second to go and Tony turned to glance at the kid stood on the other side of the bar. He was surprised to find the kid already watching him with soft eyes, and saying _fuck it_ to every warning in his head telling him that this was a bad idea Tony closed to gap between the two of them. His lips pressed against the kid’s just as the fireworks began on the TV and the people around them started singing, cheering merrily as everyone welcomed in the New Year.

Tony feels the kid smile into the chaste kiss, responding back by deepening it. Mint and strawberry gum hit Tony’s tongue as it slipped between the kid’s parted lips, and he moaned at the sweetness. He probably tasted of bitter alcohol but the kid didn’t seem to mind, if anything he was responding with more eagerness than Tony was showing himself. With his eyes shut, Tony could easily drown out the noise around them and lose himself in the moment right now, lips joined with a cute stranger.

When Tony eventually pulled his lips from the kid’s, he smiled at the red blush coating the other’s pale skin. The kid looked up at him with pleading eyes and Tony relented, leaning in to press another quick kiss to his addictive lips before pulling away for good.

Seating back on the stool that he’d risen from to kiss the young bartender, Tony suddenly realised something. “I never even got your name.”

The kid chuckled, his lips pinker than earlier but his smile wide nonetheless. His eyes gleamed and Tony felt proud to know that he was probably the reason for it.

Before answering, the kid took Tony’s now empty glass and twirled his finger over the rim of it. “I guess I’ll tell you on our first date.” With a wink, he sauntered over to the dishwasher and bent down to place Tony’s glass in it along with a couple other dirty glasses he picked up on the way.

Tony huffed out a laugh, not in the least surprised by the kid’s boldness. After exchanging phone numbers and leaving a light kiss on the kid’s cheek, Tony decided that it was time to leave. With plans for the perfect date already forming in his head, he took the short walk home and smiled to himself as he actually went to bed and not the dark and lonely lab. Maybe this year would be the start of something new, something better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this! 
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
